Blood Lust
by gdchikadee102
Summary: Sophia Black was a normal girl leading a normal life in London, England. That was until she fell in love with the wrong man, Raphael Moretti, a 189 year-old vampire. Will Raphael be able to protect Sophia, or will the lust for her blood become to much?
1. Prologue: Raphael's Change part one

_**Summary: **__Sophia Black was a normal girl leading a normal life in London, England. That was until she fell in love with the wrong man, Raphael __Moretti__, a 189 year-old vampire. __Things get rough for the two as Raphael's clan find out about his forbidden love.__ Also with a war between the w__erewolves and vampires thrown in__to the mix, what will become of the two? __Will Raphael be able to protect his beautiful Sophia, or will the lust for her blood become too much?_

_**Author's note: **__I am really proud of this chapter, and that's a lot coming from me because I have self esteem issues. This is my first attempt trying to write anything with vampires or werewolves. It might be a little bad, but I have been told repeatedly by the people I forced to read this that it's not. Any who, I hope you like it!__ The first two chapters are in italics because it happened in the past._

_**

* * *

Prologue: Raphael's Change (part one)**_

_The sun was setting just over the bustling city of London, England in the year 1836. The sky was cast in various hues of red, orange, and dark blue wi__th thin layers of clouds covering__ parts of the vast openness. __Since night__ was setting in, the people__ on the st__reets hurried along __to their homes and more importantly, to safety. For when night fell throughout the ancient city the vampires came out to feed. __If you were out passed dark, you could become their next midnight snack._

_Once you had been sniffed out by a vampire, you were likely to die. With incredible speed and strength, they would converge on their victims and make sure there was no escape. Just a little bit of pa__in, depending on the hunter,__ all would be over for the __'prey'__ for __even the smallest drop of blood would cause the blood lust to become too great to ignore. There was only a select few __of __vampires that roamed the haunted city of London who could control the lust for the crimson liquid, but even they slipped up occasionally. _

_"Hurry up Bartholomew! We'll never make it," a young man of about seventeen with boyish good looks __said__ urgently in a rich English accent. His blue eyes were trained on the road ahead as he ran on towards their safe-haven, his medium-length brown hair swaying out behind him.  
__"What's the hurry Raphael? The sun hasn't even set yet," __Bartholomew,__ a fif__teen year-old__ boy__, stated as he followed after his older brother towards home. The two had been set out on an errand by their mother,__ Mrs. Rosetta __Moretti,__ to buy some bread and other __necessities an hour or two earlier in the evening. They __would've made it home on time if they hadn't stopped to window shop along the way.  
__"W__e shouldn't have even been out this late. If only you hadn't__stopped to look at that dress."  
__"You know mother's birthday is approaching fast and I thought that dress would be a perfect gift," Bartholomew __retorted, rolling his moss green eyes. Raphael shook his head. His younger brother had always been the innocent one, always thinking of others before himself and what not. He truly didn't understand the dangers of being out this late. Even though Bartholomew had been taught to fear the blood-sucking freaks of natures, he still didn't understand how dangerous they truly were._

_The two ran along, rarely passing any other pedestrians on the way. The other inhabitants of London were __smart enough to head in doors when the sun began to set. They were still a little ways away from their home when darkness fell across the land__. Street lights lit up to provide little to no light for a night such as this.  
__"Damn it all. Damn it all to hell," Raphael cursed under his breath as he came to a halt to catch his breath. He looked around the area, trying to spot anything that might lurk in the thickening darkness.__ But his eyes couldn't possibly see the danger that lurked up above.  
__"I don't like this Raphael," Bartholomew muttered as he came to a standstill next to his brother. "Maybe we should knock on someone's door and ask if we can stay in for the night."  
__"No, we're goin__g to make it home," Raphael promised__ before continuing on.__The two passed a few shops and the old town house before rounding a corner. An __overwhelming __sense of foreboding__ threatened to overcome Raphael as he turned into a dark alleyway, which was a well known shortcut to the __Moretti__ mansion. It clenched his heart, sweat dewing on his brow and the back of his neck. Something bad was going to happen, something life altering, he just knew it. _

_Atop of the old townhouse sat an elderly vampire, his silver hair swaying in the light breeze.__ Even though he was ancient, he appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. __His eyes, which once were a light honeysuckle__ color__ were now deep black,__ followed the two young men as they scampered down the alley way. A dark scar ran from the tip of his hairline, down through his left eye, until it__ stopped at his left cheekbone.__ He had seen many battles pass in his years, more like he'd been in many battles. Most of them being with the neighboring clan of werewolves who swore to protect the humans from the vampires__ 'abnormal' feeding habits__. Even though that's what they have claimed for many years, they still killed__ the humans__ in their senseless wars__ about as much as__ the vampires did when they fed.__ Th__e__ ancient vampire__ let out a soft sigh as he thought of what he must do to gain sustenance.__ Even though he was a monster he didn't like ending the lives of others. It was odd for a vampire such as himself to care about his prey, but over the course of two hundred year__s or__ so he had somehow acquired a soul.__ But even with a soul, he could not overcome the blood lust that called to him._

_The breeze picked up around him, his black __trench __coat flapped in the wind behind him revealing his red vest and white button-up undershirt. But in that instance the scent of the two boys__' __blood hit him and hit him hard, his instincts to kill taking over. Two large wings sprouted from his back as he took a running leap __over the side of the roof __and hovered in midair.__ The wind fought against his wings, pushing hi__m higher __into the night sky. __A low his__s escaped his mouth as he fought against the resistance__, revealing sharp fangs which glinted in the moonlight._

_Raphael looked up as a shadow blocked the moonligh__t, which at this point was their__ only source of light. With a startled gasp__ he realized that it wasn't a__ shadow__ at all, but __a vampire on the hunt.  
__"Bartholomew __run__!" Raphael screamed pointing at a nearby home. Bar__tholomew looked up wide-eyed __at the oncoming shadow__ all fear showing in his too-innocent eyes__ before running for the house with Raphael on his tail. Little did they know, that was the wrong thing to __do. V__ampires were good to kill their__ 'prey' somewhat painlessly. Just a minor pain would be felt when they bit into the flesh, then nothing else as the 'prey' slipped into darkness. When you ran though, it was a whole different situation. The __vampires seemed to take that as a challenge. They then toyed with their 'prey', torturing them until they begged for death. _

_A high-pitched screech escaped the vampire's mouth as it dove after the two boys. In one swoop, his claw-like fingers hooked onto the back of the youngest one's shirt. Pulling the boy up __with him, he spiraled through the night air, just listening to the boy's useless screams for his dearest brother Raphael.  
__"Scream all you want__ boy. I promise you still won't see the light of day," he whispered in the boy's ear __as he touched down on the roof of the town house once again__, his leathery bat-like wings tucking behind his back. __He could hear Bartholomew's pulse beating in his neck, calling to him. With a cold hand he smoothed back the boy's auburn hair to expose the pale flesh. He could not only hear the blood coursing through the youth's veins, but he could now feel it. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into the exposed flesh something struck him in the__ center of his__back._

_"You leave him alone, you-you monster!" Raph__ael screamed, picking up another stick he'd found lying on the dirty alley floor. He threw it with all his might at the back of the blood thirsty creature. He knew that it was futile, but he had to do something to save his brother from being the thing's next meal. The vampire turned his head, narrowing his eyes at him and for the moment immobilizing him complete__ly__. He felt a distant tugging on his mind as he stared into the ancient vampire's cold, dark eyes.  
__"No!" Raphael __shrieked__ clapping his hands to his ears as a voice flooded through his mind._ 'You're next my friend. Be a good lad and stand still. Watch your brother's life fade away into nothing and know that your death won't be as painful,'_ it said, almost soothingly. He couldn't move his body, everything around him going cold.  
__"Get out of my head," Raphael muttered through clenched teeth__. The voice seemed to grow louder for a moment __before fading away.__ Feeling returned to his body, enabling Raphael to remove his hands from his ears and take a shaky step back.__ Slowly__, he raised his gaze to the roof of the town house to find the monster's__ mouth at his brother's throat. __In a desperate attempt to save Bartholomew, he picked up another stick and threw it at the vampire. He cursed under__ his breath when the flying projectile was deflected by large wings as they curled around the feeding vampire and his meal. _

_A piercing scream echoed through the night air as Bartholomew felt something tear into his throat. The sound was choked off as his life force was drained away from him through two small holes in his neck. Everything in his body began to grow numb and cold, starting with his fingertips and toes until he couldn't feel his arms and legs anymore. Sounds became less distinct as consciousness began to fade away. The last thing he could remember before darkness settled in and consumed him was his older brother screaming his name.__ All pain ceased as he left his body behind in the arms of a bloodthirsty vampire._

_The ancient vampire detached himself from the boy's neck, lying his body down on the roof gently. He wiped his mouth free of any blood that might have dribbled down his chin with the back of his hand. He inhaled the night air, catching the scent of the other boy down below. His gaze shifted to the __eldest of the two, taking a step towards the edge of the roof. He could see __all the fear and hurt in the boy's steel blue eyes.  
__"You're next boy," he cooed as his canine teeth once again grew into fangs. He smiled down at the poor __soul before launching himself off the roof. Within seconds, the boy was ensnared in his arms to __be carried to his death. He touched down further down the alleyway, Raphael cowering in his arms as he waited for the cold numbness to set in. _

_Brushing away Raphael's brown hair from his neck, the vampire bit into the soft skin; a piercing __scream__ echoing down the alleyways. Before he could enjoy his second meal, a sound caught his attention. How could he have not sensed the strong scent of a dog? It was the most potent scent to his kind, but he still hadn't realized it until now. Pulling away from his meal he glanced to the dark alley to find a large black wolf, its teeth barred.  
__"Ah hell," he whispered as the wolf began to morph into that of a man standing at about six foot five. A dangerous smirk played on the newcomer's lips as he took a step forward, his shaggy black hair hanging in his golden eyes.  
__"How long has it been Augustine? __Two, three years?"__ The man asked, but received no answer. He began circling Augustine, looking at him with a disgusted look as his eyes caught sight of the thin line of blood on the vampire__'__s lips.  
__"Feeding again are we? And in my neck of the woods," he said, clicking his tongue in disgust. He smiled when he received a snort from his enemy.  
__"This is hardly your neck of the woods, Lucas," Augustine said rising to his feet, leaving what was left of his meal on the dirty floor. He wiped his mouth free of blood and focused all of his attention on the man in front of him as best he could. He could still hear Raphael's shallow breathing, along with the pulse that seemed to taunt him.  
__"I'll have your head for ruining my meal," Augustine hissed, barring his fangs as a warning. His eyes narrowed dangerously when the werewolf in front of him laughed, baring his sharp canine teeth as well.  
"It looks like you still have th__at__ nasty scar from the last time we met. Its time I make a new one," Lucas said, a snarl escaping his mouth as it grew into__ the muzzle of a dog, black fur spreading__ across his skin. His body began to distort and turn in on __itself__ as the painful change began to take place. In a matter of seconds, a wolf stood in his place, foam dripping from its teeth._

_Augustine stared down the black wolf, taking a hesitant step back. He couldn't__ risk getting __in a fight again since the last one ended badly, well at least for him. He had the scars to prove it. It had taken a little over four months for his wi__ngs to finally heal from the ta__r__e__s created by the werewolf and for the bite marks that had once ravaged his skin to disappear. __Sadly, the long scar that ran from his hairline to his cheek__ seemed to be permanently etched on his face. __Augustine hissed as Lucas took a__nother__ step forward, his head low and teeth barred. As the wolf to__ok a running leap__, Augustine slashed its face with sharp, talon-like claws__ before taking flight.__ Lucas snarled before jumping and grabbing onto the bloodsucker's foot with his sharp teeth, his paw running down the side of his leg;__ claws__ tearing away the pant leg and into the cold, hard flesh. The elderly vampire screeched as he tried to free his leg._

_Raphael lay on the ground, gasping for much needed air. The pain was unbearable. It felt like his insides were being ripped apart, ravaged beyond recognition with every__ single beat of his aching heart__. He wondered why the vampire had pulled away and left him alive. It had promised to kill him quickly and not let him suffer, yet what happened? The bloodsucker pulled away to leave him in agony. __He heard the creature mutter something under its breath before moving away. A new voice intruded the quietness of __the once still alley. Raphael struggled his hardest to make out the words as the vampire and newcomer bantered back and forth__, but it sounded like he was underwater causing the voices to be muffled. __The friendly banter soon turned into snarls and __screeche__s__ in a matter of seconds__. He wished he could've seen what was going on, but his bo__dy would not obey his commands to sit up. Instead, he just lay there, waiting for death with open arms. Anything would be better than the excruciating pain he was going through. __His eyelids grew heavier with every passing second until he could no longer keep his blue eyes open. Slowly he closed his eyes and hoped that this was the end of his cursed life._

_

* * *

The scent of blood called to her, drawing her closer to the alley not too far from her own mansion. That wasn't the only smell that drew her to that particular spot. Mingling with the strong scent of human's blood was the scent of her beloved Augustine and that wretched Lucas. If that __horrid wolf ever hurt her master again, she swore she'd take revenge any way she could.__ But that mongrel didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was that a poor human was suffering and should be taken out of its misery. As she stepped into the alley, her chocolate brown eyes rested on the still form of a young boy. __She slowly stepped over towards the young man before kneeling down beside him, sullying her pink evening gown on the dirty ground. Never in all her long years of existence __had she__ felt such a strong pull to any other living creature besides Augustine, if you count him as living. She couldn't let this poor boy die and she knew just the thing to do to keep him alive. Slowly, she lifted his head onto her lap before reaching gently for his hand. It was taboo to feed from the same human __another vampire had already bitten, but she ignored that; after all it was her Augustine who had bitten the poor soul. She gently touched her lips to his wrist, just over the veins. She could feel his pulse beat sluggishly against her soft lips, the feeling of the blood coursing through his veins coaxing her fangs to__ protrude out. __Her teeth grazed the soft skin before sinking into the veins. A steady flow of blood streamed into her mouth, slowly pooling in the back of her throat before she swallowed the delicious __liquid. She began to feed off the boy, forgetting the reasons behind her biting him in the first place._

_Raphael felt a searing pain __shoot through his arm and the whole right side of his body, the familiar pain pulling him abruptly back to consciousness. His blue eyes snapped open, a scream building up in his throat and escaping from his mout__h. Why was this happening to him again? Hadn't he been through enough in one night? His screaming seemed to have jarred the vampire from its thoughts and feeding. It pulled away from his wrist to glance apologetically down at him. The sound of his screams choked off as he laid eyes on the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be able to penetrate the deep recesses of his soul. Brown locks of hair framed __her pale, heart-shaped face, cascading over her shoulders and curling a little bit at the ends. His eyes seemed to focus a bit longer on her full lips, which were still stained with his blood. The creature in front of him seemed to have__ no visible flaws what-so-ever. A cold hand touched his forehead, drawing hi__m__ out of his trance as it brushed back his hair. He watched, slightly perplexed__, as she hooked her finger and dragged her talon-like nail along her own arm__ from a little just below her shoulder to the crease of her arm__, drawing a thin line of blood. The crimson liquid seemed different then the blood of a human. It was darker and somewhat more coagulated than normal blood was__ when it was first spilt.  
__"Drink from me, my child," the creature cooed, holding out her hand which was coated in some of her __blood. She touched a finger to his lips and as soon as he tasted her blood, all thoughts of protest disappeared. Raphael's lips closed over her fingers as he began to clean them of any blood that might be left. He couldn't describe the taste, but whatever it was tasted wonderful. It tasted somewhat of chocolate, but more rich and it had a sweeter taste. He__ pouted once her fingers had been cleaned from the delectable substance. The vampire seemed to find this__ mildly amusing, a soft chuckle greeting__ his ears._

_Slowly, with the gentleness of a mother who was caring for her hurt child, she sat him up and directed his mouth to the line of blood that was still oozing from her arm. She gasped once his lips pressed against the underside of her arm,__ drawing out more of the crimson liquid.  
__"That's it my child," she cooed, smoothing back his hair as he continued to drink from her blood. A smile slowly crept up on her lips as she watched him. Before long she was sure he'd had enough to allow the change from human to vampire to take place. She gently pried him away from her arm, laying his head back on her lap. Smiling softly, she wiped the corners of his mouth free of any of her blood.  
__"W-who are you and why did you make me do that?" the boy asked as he looked up at her with content, but confused eyes.  
__"My child,__ I am Genevieve and __I did not make you do a thing. It was on your own will that you continued to drink from me," she pointed out with a smug smile.  
__"What was the point of that?" he asked sharply, his brow furrowing in __confusion.  
__"So you would live as my child, __as __a creature of the night.__ As we speak, your body is undergoing the change from mortal to immortal; human to vampire," Genevieve__ said fondly as she pulled__ her__ cold__ fingers__ gently__ through his brown hair. _

_Raphael stared at her morbidly, his nose scrunching up in disgust. Was what this beautiful creature saying true? Was he going to join the legion of the dead and live forevermore as a being constructed out of cold, hard marble? He opened his mouth to protest, but she shushed him by delicately pressing a finger to his lips to silence his attempts.  
__"I only have a few moments to get you home, my child. The conversion is quite painful and I cannot have you screaming," she whispered urgently, slipping her arm underneath his legs and cradling his upper bod__y with the__ other. Raphael__ was astounded when she was able to stand on her feet and carry his weight at the same time. He watched with amazed eyes as giant, leathery wings sprouted from her back, tearing through the material of her evening gown. From close up he could see the vei__ns running through the thin cartilage that stretched from the center of her back to each wing tip. __Genevieve spread her wings wide__, flapping them slightly to get used to the feeling of using them once again. She took off down the alley way at a great speed before finally being able to lift off the ground with the extra weight.__ In a matter of seconds they were flying through the night air, the only sound that __penetrated Raphael's muddled thoughts was the sound of Genevieve's wings flapping in the__ night__ air._

_It didn't take as long as Raphael thought it would for them to__ reach her home for__ Genevieve flew exceptionally fast. The house was beautiful in its own right he guessed. It was an old two story building, composed of stone and blue siding. On the right side corner there was a single turret, topped with a domed roof. Large windows framed the walls of the elegant building; the one which looked to be coming from the main bedroom__ on the second floor__ had a balcony. That is where she landed. Her feet gracefully __touched the cool ground before she hurried to the window. She propped Raphael's limp body against the side wall before sliding open the glass and picking him up in her loving arms once again. Genevieve carried the young man to a four-poster bed with white, lacey curtains hanging from either side. As carefully as possible she set him down on the soft mattress, pulling the blankets over his body. Smoothing back his hair__ t__o reveal his forehead, she bent down and pressed her lips to the soft skin.  
__"I'll be back my child," she muttered soothingly before heading out of the room and down the stairs.__ She flew into the kitchen and over to the cupboards, searching for any sort of dish cloth. Upon finding a dish cloth she ran it under cold water, knowing it would be needed when the poor boy's temperature spiked. From what she remembered, the change was exceptionally painful. Something in vampire's blood spread throughout the body quickly, attacking each vital organ until they shut down. The last to quit working was of course the heart. Once that shut down the change would be complete. Until then, the person undergoing the change would be in excruciating pain for hours on end. Genevieve headed for the stairs, making a solemn vow that she would not leave the boy's side until the change was complete__ for she was alone when it had happened to her__. With that, she made her way up the staircase and into her room to watch over the young boy until he was made her child of the night. _

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review. Constructive criticism is allowed, and flames will be completely ingnored. Thank you for reading it and I'm sorry for the extreme length. I tend to go overboard. 


	2. Prologue: Raphael's Change part two

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so much for reading my story! I didn't think people would actually like it that much. Special thanks go out to Swarlos(my editor), m9organ, Ruby Chubb and Dracoliekje, who are the only four who have reviewed. I hope you like the second chapter._

_Oh and I know this is like half a year late. I'm so sorry! I had this on the backburner for a while, not really wanting to go through and edit it. And when I did, I was kinda pissed. I made so many mistakes! I think I even pissed off Swarlos after a while.... So please go on and read the story. ENJOY!  
__**Disclaimer: **__Oh and yeah, whoever reads this; please do not copy off of my story. These are my own characters and my own plot._

_

* * *

_

_Prologue: Raphael's Change (part two)_

_Raphael sat upon the bed, alone and confused. How could all of this be happening to him? First, he loses his brother, more importantly his best friend, is then bitten twice, and, now, he is told he's undergoing the change from mortal to immortal? In other words he was to become a vampire, a creature of the night, born from legends and lore. He, Raphael Moretti, was to become what was thought of as the pinnacle of evil._

_Ever since he had been a small lad, he had been taught to loath the creatures of the night. He had been told repeatedly by his parents that vampires were always to be feared and hated. From what he had heard, vampires could never overcome the lust they felt for human blood, no matter how much they tried. They were slaves to their insatiable thirst. Sooner or later they would feed from any human, either killing them or changing them. Raphael had heard that the blood lust was terrible, scorching the vampire's throat until it succumbed to the craving. Until then the vampire would be mad with thirst, killing almost anything in sight._

_He wondered if that was what he'd be like, ruthlessly murdering people in cold blood, lurking in dark corners and prowling through the streets of London, waiting for some stupid mortal to fall into his trap so he could drink his fill of their life blood. Never again would he be able to come into contact with his mother and father or any of his childhood friends. _

_Raphael stirred on the bed nervously. Something didn't feel right. He felt oddly jittery and his heart rate was picking up speed, sweat dewing on his forehead. He raised a hand to wipe his brow, stopping his hand as it reached eye level. He hadn't realized that his hand was shaking until that moment, his fingers jerking about ever so slightly. Raphael's blue eyes dropped to his other hand, the one that had been bitten, noticing that it, too, was shaking._

_The bed sagged on his left side as more weight was added to it. A soft but cold hand pressed against his shoulder, gently forcing him back against the pillows. _

_Raphael looked up, startled to find a slightly worried Genevieve hovering over him. He hadn't heard her open and close the bedroom door, let alone approach him. He guessed that speed and the ability to appear out of nowhere were two advantages the bloodsuckers possessed. Raphael wondered momentarily what other advantages the vampires possessed. His thoughts were interrupted once more when something cool was draped over his forehead, covering his eyes.  
"Rest my ch--"  
"Raphael. My name is Raphael," Raphael said, cutting her off. He moved the rag from over his eyes to find her smiling slightly at his comment.  
"Fine. Rest, Raphael. You're going to need it," she mumbled before standing from the bed. In the blink of an eye, she disappeared out the door. Raphael sighed and closed his eyes to mull over what was happening. His body ached and his thoughts were too muddled for him to think clearly. _

* * *

_Genevieve walked down the stairs, surprised that she hadn't seen any of her coven since she had returned home. She sensed them nearby, possibly in the basement doing Augustine knows what. It was odd for them not to come and greet her, since, after all, she was the mate of the one who had changed all of them. She was a mother-figure in the coven since she could no longer conceive a child. Conception was an act of God and, because vampires were viewed as the Devil's work, they could never conceive. There were stories that had been told throughout the vampire world that a few vampires were lucky enough to have conceived a child, but the stories seemed like fairytales to Augustine and Genevieve. No matter how many times they tried, it seemed hopeless. The two improvised, going out and finding young teens that had strong qualities, turning them, and acting as their new parents. _

_Nonetheless, Genevieve accepted the other four vampires as her children; and in turn they treated her as their surrogate mother. Although, they never treated each other as siblings; at least she hoped they didn't. Her 'children' were more like married couples, forever together and never apart. There was Isabella and Edward and Vincent and Ivy, the latter couple being the ones who had been together the longest._

_Slowly, she walked to the living room, making her way to the basement door. A startled gasp escaped Genevieve's lips as the front door opened and closed, slamming loudly as it shut. Her sensitive ears hadn't picked up the sound of someone's approach meaning one thing: vampire. She turned abruptly to find Augustine staggering into the room, his clothes torn and his skin, once again, ravaged with bite marks. _

_Blood oozed from the newer wounds as skin began to grow over the older, pulling the cuts shut to form scars. Normally, a vampire that was as strong as Augustine would heal almost instantaneously after being injured, but for some unknown reason, werewolf bites and scratches took longer to heal. _

_Genevieve rushed over to her beloved, seeing if she could help him in any way. Her hands fluttered around Augustine uselessly, not able to find anything to help with.  
"Sorry, love. I let Lucas get the best of me," Augustine said, smiling apologetically. He leaned in, pecking her gently on the lips. Slowly, his fingers tangled themselves in her hair, bringing her face closer to his._

_Genevieve smiled against his lips, her own arms winding their way around the back of his neck. They seemed to stay like that forever, just standing there in each other's arms before Genevieve felt the need to pull away. She brushed away some of the dried blood on his cheek, smiling up at him.  
_

"_A little affectionate aren't we?" she said, the smile growing wider when Augustine flashed his fangs seductively, a low, playful growl reverberating in his chest. Genevieve laughed at his good humor; it showed that his injuries weren't serious. She leaned in, licking the blood off of his neck earning a soft moan from her mate, completely forgetting to tell Augustine about Raphael, who was now beginning to feel the effects of the change upstairs.  
_

"_Whoa, old people sex," a rich English voice intruded, causing them to pull apart. Genevieve turned her gaze to the basement door to find Vincent and Ivy making their way up the stairs and into the living room. _

_Vincent was the tallest vampire in the house, standing a couple inches taller than Augustine, making him about six-foot-two. His hair was long and blonde, stopping just below his shoulders and curling under slightly at the ends. The golden locks were almost as pale as he was, appearing almost silver against his pallid complexion. His eyes were a deep azure blue that had the ability to pull anyone into the deep waters of his gaze and hold them there. Vincent's eyes appeared brighter against his skin, causing the effects of his gaze to be more prominent. He appeared burly, but he was one of the fastest vampires that inhabited London, England, Edward being the fastest.  
_

_Ivy was his exact counterpart. She was tall for being a woman, standing at five-foot-seven, which was unnatural for women at that time. Her hair fell in blonde ringlets reaching down to the center of her back, and her sapphire eyes always held a glint of mischievous light. Ivy was known to be dressed in flashy clothes and was prone to drawing attention to herself. She was, by far, the cockiest out of all the 'children'. In the eyes of Genevieve, the two were a perfect pair._

"_Use manners, Vincent, when addressing your elders," Ivy chastised as she playfully smacked her lover in the back of the head, her hand lingering in his golden tresses only to ruffle his hair. He smiled, his fangs appearing from under his top lip.  
_

_Ivy looked over at Genevieve and Augustine, taking an immediate interest in the latter of the two, noticing the blood.  
"Damn, Augustine. Lucas use you as a chew toy again?" Ivy asked with a smirk, her arms crossing just under her breasts.  
"And you said _I_ should watch _my _manners," Vincent snorted, gaining him another slap in the back of the head. His lips pulled back in a snarl as he playfully lunged at Ivy, pinning her against the wall. The two began to mock fight, shoving each other into walls and pulling hair._

_Genevieve sighed, rolling her brown eyes as she stepped away from Augustine. She placed her hands on her hips and watched the two, slightly irritated that her eldest 'child' had called her old. Not only was she angered by Vincent's comment, but the two were being reckless, almost knocking things off of shelves and the walls.  
"You two, stop it," Augustine commanded, sensing Genevieve's rising anger. He looked down at her small frame, receiving a dazzling smile, fangs and all. He smiled back before turning his attention to the two delinquents. Vincent and Ivy pulled away from each other, staring at Augustine with small pouts on their faces, immediately appearing to him as two small children who had been scolded for spoiling their dinner with sweets. Ivy smiled slightly before giving a final tug on Vincent's hair and stepping into the kitchen.  
_

"_Where are Edward and Isabella?" Augustine asked.  
"They're still in the basement. It was getting too intimate for Ivy and I, so we left," Vincent said, crossing his arms behind his back. He knew that Edward would hear and come storming up the stairs, enraged at the comment. Most of the vampires in the house were good at controlling their temper, except for Edward._

_A smirk crossed Vincent's lips when a feral growl was heard from downstairs, along with a female's pleading voice. He turned to the basement door and watched as it flew open. _

_Edward appeared in front of him as a blur, his emerald green eyes narrowed dangerously and his teeth bared. His chin-length auburn hair fell in disarray around his face and into his piercing eyes. Behind him was Isabella, a fair looking vampire with soft red locks that flowed to the middle of her back and hazel eyes. Out of everyone in the house, she was the shortest and kindest. She watched with mild amusement at the argument between Vincent and Edward.  
_

"_What do you mean 'too intimate'?! Isabella and I were reading while you and Ivy sought the need to do everything _but _take your clothes off!" Edward seethed. A low growl escaped his throat when Vincent smirked and stepped closer to make the height difference between the two more prominent._

"_Why were you watching, dear brother?"  
"You think I wanted to watch?! It's kind of hard to miss two vampires rolling around on the couch," Edward hissed before stepping away, putting distance between the two. His nostrils flared angrily, but in that moment he caught the scent of blood; lots of it, at that. _

_Turning his gaze to the ceiling, Edward sniffed the air again, locating the area from which the scent originated. He took an involuntary step towards the stairs, the smell of blood just too inviting to resist._

_Augustine noticed Edward's strange mannerisms and inhaled deeply. He hissed angrily when he recognized the scent. The smell was coming from his and Genevieve's bedroom, and it didn't smell pure. The scent was tainted with the poison of vampire blood. His angry gaze shifted to Genevieve as she attempted to reach the stairway.  
"What did you do?" he hissed angrily at her, his demeanor towards her quickly changing from playful to furious.  
"Augustine, I… I couldn't leave that boy in the alley. I couldn't leave him there to die," Genevieve said. She cringed when a feral growl ripped from his throat, stunning the vampires that inhabited the house. Before Genevieve could plead any further, a hand was gripped at her throat, slamming her back into a wall.  
"You know our coven is growing too large! The Administratio is already growing suspicious of us! They're afraid we'll try to take control of our world! If we gain any more members, we'll all be killed!" Augustine spat, his nose crinkling in disgust at the mention of the Administratio. _

_The Administratio was a group of ten vampires who had claimed to be 'all powerful'. They were thought to be compelled by honorable means, but truthfully, they were an arrogant lot of vampires who wanted world domination. They had instilled themselves as the law when the entire vampire world was in chaos. _

_Long ago, vampires were at war with themselves, until the Administratio convinced them that we were not the enemy, werewolves were. Since then they have been enforcing the vampire law, wiping out covens they feared were growing too large and plotting to take over.  
_

"_I didn't mean any harm. I just didn't feel right leaving him there," Genevieve whispered as she tried to pry her mate's crushing fingers from her throat. She winced as his grip grew tighter before he had had enough and tossed her into the far wall. Her body hit with enough force that the wall cracked , leaving an indentation of her back. She crumpled to the floor in a heap, tiny white flakes falling about her and sticking in her hair. She looked up with saddened eyes to find her mate readying himself to lunge at her again._

_Augustine's muscles coiled before he lunged at her, but in mid-air, two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. He watched as Edward ran in front of him and took a defensive position in front of Genevieve, his arms spread out wide to protect her.  
"Damn it, Vincent! Release me!" Augustine snarled as Isabella and Ivy crouched down next to their mother-figure to check if she was injured.  
"And let you attack Genevieve? I think not," Vincent said through clenched teeth as he fought to hold the thrashing vampire back.  
"Augustine, stop this! Genevieve has done nothing to deserve such treatment!" Ivy hissed threateningly as she and Isabella helped Genevieve stand on her feet. If Augustine hadn't been blinded with rage he would've laughed out loud. What could Ivy do that would hurt him? Nothing, that's what. He was far stronger than any female vampire ever would be. _

_A piercing scream echoed throughout the house, stopping all vampire movements. Each of them turned their gazes to ceiling, wincing slightly from the shrill sound. With the slight distraction Genevieve managed to get away and run up the stairs. She appeared in her bedroom to find Raphael thrashing about in pain._

_The veins crisscrossing throughout his body appeared cerulean from the lack of blood and oxygen. His mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out. His cries of anguish and pain had been choked off as breathing became hard. Genevieve rushed to Raphael's side, grabbing his shoulders and pinning him to the bed.  
"Calm down. Take a deep breath, Raphael," she said soothingly, holding him still until he stopped his thrashing. As best he could, he drew in a deep breath._

_Raphael stared up at Genevieve with wild eyes, his pupils narrowed into slits. He took in another breath, wishing he hadn't. The immediate searing pain that flared up in his chest had him close to screaming in agony again. His body felt like it was on fire, slowly burning and deteriorating from the inside.  
"Please... kill me," he managed to wheeze, recoiling slightly from the pain speaking caused.  
"Why, my child?" she asked soothingly, smoothing back his hair, which was now damp with perspiration.  
"I don't want t-to become a m-monster," he stuttered, barely moving his lips._

_Genevieve smiled curtly at his response, her lips drawing in a thin line. All vampires were monsters in human eyes. She didn't understand their reasoning for calling them monsters, though. Sure, they fed off human blood, big deal. They were the ones who were protecting them from the werewolf menace. Sadly, werewolves weren't feared like the vampires were, only because they didn't spend their time hunting humans.  
"Please kill me," Raphael pleaded, his voice growing stronger.  
"No, you will learn to accept us and what you're becoming," Genevieve said tersely, turning her gaze away from Raphael. Her face turned sour as she thought over the young boy's words. In the ill light she looked like an actual vampire. _

* * *

_Raphael gaped at Genevieve, astounded at her tone of voice and the way her expression turned deadly. He had taken her for a sweet, loving person despite the fact that she was a filthy bloodsucker. Now she looked like her true self._

_His heart beat faster as he realized there was no way out of this transformation that would be painless. He could piss her off enough and see if she would be pushed over her limit and murder him out of pure fury. That plan, he knew, was flawed. He didn't have enough strength left to taunt her. Every second his body seemed to grow weaker as the pain grew fiercer._

_Raphael opened his mouth once again to plead for death, but, before a sound could escape from his mouth, a fiery pain flared up in his chest. It seemed to weigh down his lungs, causing him to struggle for breath. He wheezed in precious air, trying to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen, only to send himself into a paroxysm of coughing. The coughing fit grew worse, an audible gurgling noise heard deep within his chest. To him, it felt like he was hacking up a lung.  
_

"_The venom is now attacking your lungs, young Raphael. After this point, you will no longer need to breathe," Genevieve murmured, returning to her kind reserved self. Raphael turned his gaze to her, his blue eyes widening exponentially. He could not meet her gaze long as another wave of coughing hit. _

_A warm liquid spurt from his mouth and oozed between his closed fingers as he held a hand to his mouth. The liquid tasted and smelled of copper, a sort of rusted iron smell. He pulled his hand from his mouth, his gaze falling to his now blood drenched hand. He looked up at Genevieve, the fear in his eyes clearly visible.  
_

"_I know its alarming, but this is all a part of the change my dear," Genevieve whispered, wiping the blood from his mouth. She touched her finger to her lips, her tongue flicking out and lapping up the blood. As soon as that one small bead of blood rolled down the back of her throat and into her stomach, a blood lust overtook her. Before she could stop herself, she found herself leaning over the young boy. Her tongue flicked out and wet her suddenly dry lips, her eyes focusing on the young boy's throat. She could still sense his sluggish pulse. Genevieve swallowed hard, her mouth opening slightly.  
"You went through so much to get him here and now you're going to kill him? Sometimes I really don't understand you," a voice said, entering into her mind. _

_A gasp escaped Genevieve's lips as she recovered her composure, nearly falling off the bed. She batted her eyelashes a few times, trying to clear the haze from her mind and slacken the insatiable blood lust. Her clouded eyes gazed at her long time partner, a hint of inquiry in their chocolate depths.  
"My dear, do not let the lust for blood control you in times of need. You should know better than that by now," Augustine chided as he drew nearer to her disheveled form.  
"I am truly sorry, my love," she purred turning back to the boy. "It's just so hard to overcome. Especially with a boy who smells delicious. More delicious than I could ever imagine."  
"Aye, it is difficult. But you have had worse; you just cannot recall. Remember the time after you were changed? You slaughtered an entire town single-handedly in cold blood, drank the lifeline of many, and had the audacity to challenge me," he reminisced, raking his long fingers through her wavy brown locks. A small smile graced his lips as she snuggled against his form, her head resting against his chest.  
"Those were bad times," she laughed nervously.  
"Yes, but you were not alone, and neither will he be. He has you and I to take care of him, and we shall. He also has his 'siblings' to watch over him in times of trouble," Augustine whispered as he looked down upon his new 'son'.  
"Aye. He shall never be alone in this world of darkness," Genevieve cooed softly._

* * *

_Augustine allowed one more small smile to grace his features before turning serious. He appraised the newest member of his clan with disdain. He had not chosen the boy himself, and therefore he did not entirely trust him. The boy could be a nuisance and cause their clan to be destroyed or worse. But he_

did_ cherish his mate's choice, and she had not led him wrong before. So the boy would stay and be taught the ways of the Cromwell Clan. _

_The Cromwell Clan used to be a long line of vampires that had once come from the Administratio itself. That was back when the Administratio had been first formed and when it had honorable intentions instead of thoughts of greed, which had been a short period. The Cromwells were once revered and thought as a respectable higher class, and they still were to this day even though they had distanced themselves from their calling. Many of the vampires in Augustine's line of ancestry had been graced with special abilities such as super strength, speed, and the ability to see into the future. There was still an inkling of doubt in his mind about the boy's transformation. What if he could not be controlled? What if he didn't have the abilities to be a Cromwell, therefore, disgracing the 'family' line? Augustine sighed, placing those thoughts aside. His timeless gaze watched over the boy as the painful transformation drew to an end._

didn't _see. He didn't see himself looking back at him, he saw the room around him.  
"So its true," he murmured, turning his attention to the two elders who were sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"The change is complete. You are now one of us dear; a Cromwell Vampire," Genevieve said with a appreciative smile. His new eyes noticed that her fangs were out. He stared at her with an eyebrow raised, a question on his mind. Without him even asking it, she answered it all the same.  
"It's time for your first feeding," she whispered, a hint of darkness in her voice._

* * *

_After hour upon hour of wave of pain after wave of pain, it all ended abruptly._

_Raphael opened his eyes after what seemed like ages of torment to see everything in a new light. It was like he had been blind and was now seeing for the first time. Everything was brighter and clearer than ever before. He slowly sat up, his blue eyes drifting towards the oval hanging mirror. What Raphael saw wasn't what caused a gasp to escape his lips; it was what he _didn't _see. _ _He didn't see himself looking back at him, he saw the room around him.  
"So its true," he murmured, turning his attention to the two elders who were sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"The change is complete. You are now one of us dear; a Cromwell Vampire," Genevieve said with a appreciative smile. His new eyes noticed that her fangs were out. He stared at her with an eyebrow raised, a question on his mind. Without him even asking it, she answered it all the same.  
"It's time for your first feeding," she whispered, a hint of darkness in her voice._

* * *

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he looked over the sleeping town of London. It had been over 189 years since his change and he remembered it like it had happened only yesterday. The night of hunting so long ago had been the most exhilarating night in his life. The blood lust that night had been terrible, taking over his mind and body until it was quenched. Thankfully in the year 2008, he didn't bend to the will of his blood lust and stayed strong. His clan was now focusing on the blood of animals to keep the human population oblivious to that of the vampires. If he had continuously given in to that burning desire for human blood he would be ostracized from the clan, possibly even murdered.

Raphael sighed as he got up from his perch on the edge of Big Ben as the clock struck 2 A.M. He loved coming up to the top of this old clock tower to think. Here he could think clearly, there were no distractions. He was so far away from society and away from potential meals. He still had problems with controlling the blood lust and therefore found peace away from humanity.

With careful steps, he walked around the roof just a few feet over the clock face. A strong wind blew around him whipping his long hair into his face, the tail of his trench coat wrapping around his legs. A content smile adorned his lips, his blue eyes closed as he shifted his weight forward into the wind. He stood on his toes, spreading his arms out wide and just simply fell forward. Joyous laughter escaped his lips as he plummeted towards Earth, a few feet from the River Thames. As the Westminster Palace grounds came into view, he spread out his wings and took flight. His bat-like wings flapped silently in the wind, pushing him further up into the night sky. He continued to circle the palace a few times, appearing as a sinister shadow against the night sky to those who might still be awake. With inhuman speed he took off, heading towards his home in the England town of Luton.

He arrived in Luton in a matter of thirty minutes. He found that time too soon. He did not want to turn in for the night just at the moment, so Raphael set out towards the place where he once lived. He regularly visited the house of Moretti to see if the current owners were taking care of the old estate. With a sense of terrible longing he would stare at the old house for hours, wishing he had been able to live out the rest of life in the old house with his family.

Before he could reach his intended destination the sound of garbage cans toppling over and a racing heartbeat caught his attention. He followed the sounds quickly upon hearing the sound of male voices shouting. He landed on the edge of a roof that looked over a secluded alleyway. His blue eyes scanned the dark alley for something living. It didn't take long for him to spot a petite girl, her back pressed against the opposite alley wall, garbage littered the ground at her feet. If her eyes hadn't been trained on the two male figures she would have surely seen his silhouette against the night sky. Raphael's nose scrunched in disgust as he took in the two men. Their smell was repulsive to him meaning only one thing, werewolves.  
"Filthy beasts," he hissed as he walked along the rooftop, readying himself to jump down and attack if need be.


End file.
